Un ángel enamorado
by zambiita1999
Summary: Runo es un ángel que baja del cielo a la tierra, y ahí ve a Dan, y a primera vista se enamora perdidamente de el.
1. Te vi

**Hola otra vez... perdónenme pero tuve** **que eliminar la historia...pero no se preocupen todo va a estar igual tal y como antes. Solo voy a corregir algunas cosas. Bueno, esta historia esta basada en la película "Un Ángel Enamorado" , no lo voy a hacer igual solo la trama yo inventare la historia. También lo haré al revés con los protagonistas, los que**** vieron la película ya sabrán a lo me refiero cuando empiecen a leer. Bueno disfruten. **

* * *

**Cap 1 Te vi.**

Era un día hermoso y una hermosa ángel que había bajado del cielo (aunque no lo crean, ella no tenia alas ni coronita como los angelitos esos) estaba caminando por un bello parque (nadie la veía porque era un ángel). Su nombre era Runo, Runo Misaki. Era una chica que al parecer aparentaba dieciocho años, tenia el cabello lacio con un hermoso color azul-celeste, ojos color esmeralda, piel blanca cómo el marfil que a kilómetros se notaba que era tan lisa como su pelo, una cara de ángel (jeje, si) tan inocente, y ademas un cuerpo muy bonito, en resumen, era preciosa. Aquella ángel constantemente se preguntaba "¿como seria yo, si fuera humana?" ya que ella siempre veía como vivían los humanos, veía como los niños iban a la escuela, como las familias salían de paseo, como comían esos alimentos que a ella le parecían raros, y sobre todo, veía a los jóvenes enamorados cuando salían a sus citas, eso es a los que ella mas le interesaba, "¿que seria si yo fuera Un Ángel Enamorado?" "¿Que se sentirá enamorarse?" Habían una veces en la que ella llegaba a pensar que nunca tendría la oportunidad de enamorarse, eso la hacia sentir mal.

Mientras caminaba por el parque vio por ahí a un grupo de chicos, eran como quince o diecisiete muchachos que estaban en grupo. Runo "sin querer queriendo" paso por ahí y vio entre ellos a alguien que cambiaría su vida para siempre, se trataba un muchacho de dieciocho años, de cabellos castaño, ojos cafés- rojizos, piel trigueña media bronceada, una cara con la podría conquistar a mas de una, y un cuerpo atlético y muy bien formado, en resumen, era muy apuesto. Runo se le quedo mirando, como si estuviera hipnotizada, sus ojos brillaron una vez hizo contacto visual con el, y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado muy intenso. Aquel grupo de amigos estaba palneando algo, en este caso: vengarse de alguien.

Dylan: ¿pero cuando lo haremos Dan? tenemos que buscar el momento indicado- hablo un miembro del grupo mirando al chico que había hipnotizado a Runo, ahora ella sabia que se llamaba Dan.

Dan: podría ser al atardecer del próximo lunes- al parecer la voz de Dan, para Runo era música para sus oídos.

Dan sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando, buscaba con la mirada pero no veía nadie- _Que raro.- _ pensó el.

Siguieron hablando hasta el atardecer y cada uno tuvo que irse a sus respectivas casas, por alguna razón Runo decidió seguir a Dan- _pero que estoy haciendo...por que estoy siguiendo a este...este...bello humano...¿que? ahhh- _ya no supo que pensar y solo lo siguió.

Llegaron a una autopista ( y claro, Dan no sabia que Runo estaba caminando justo al lado de el) Runo ya había cruzado, pero no se dio cuenta que Dan aun no cruzaba porque se le había caído el celular, lo recogió y entro a la pista. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, un camión estaba a unos a unos pasos de atropellarlo. Runo se dio cuenta de esto y lo jalo, sacándolo de la autopista. Dan se sintió muy extrañado y sorprendido "¿como fue que paso?" . Runo se siento muy aliviada sabiendo que Dan estaba bien, pero también le daba risa ver la cara y actitud sorprendida y exagerada de Dan.

Llegaron a la casa de Dan, ya había anochecido, así que Dan decidió ponerse su pijama (no,no,no,no, y no, Runo no lo vio cambiándose, eso ténganlo en mente mal pensados) y se acostó a dormir.

Runo lo veía, le encantaba verlo dormir, pensaba que verlo dormido era la cosa mas linda y tierna que jamas halla visto.

Dan: ¿quien eres? ¿que haces aquí?

Runo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- soy la que te salvo la vida en la autopista- viéndolo con cara de enamorada. Runo se dio cuenta de que podía hablar con el en sus sueños, eso le alegraba, podía hablar con el, al menos dormido, pero podía a hablarle.

Dan: ¿tu me salvaste?

Runo: si, soy un ángel, te seguí todo el día, no te asustes.

Dan: ¿como se que no eres un demonio?

Runo rió.

Dan: ¿de que te ríes?- sonriendo un poco y mostrando sus blancos y bien formados dientes. A Runo le gusto mucho eso.

Runo: escucha...la verdad no se porque te seguí...Te vi y no pude separarme de ti- tocando su mano y mirándolo sonrojada (awwww :3)

Dan también se sonrojo, solo un poco- mmmm ¿como te llamas?- casi susurrando.

Runo: Runo, y tu eres Dan ¿cierto?

Dan: si- susurrando.

Se quedaron hablando toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, Dan creyó que toda esa conversación que le había gustado tanto era solo un sueño, pero esa misma noche se volvieron a encontrar. Y así paso, todas las noches ellos hablaban, se habían vuelto amigos, Runo al parecer se había convertido en su ángel guardián. Un día en una de sus típicas conversaciones, Runo le dijo repentinamente a Dan.

Runo: Dan, somos amigos ¿cierto?

Dan:...si.

Runo:...¿sabes? siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría enamorarse...creo...que ahora lo se.

Dan: ¿que?- sonrojándose algo.

Runo: Dan tengo que admitirlo...me enamorado...me has robado el corazón sin querer. - sonrojándose por completo. ( que cursi xD)

Dan:...Runo...t-tu... tu...tu también me has enamorado.- sonrojándose igual que Runo. ( ya, ya, enserio, estoy siendo muy cursi ¿verdad? xD)- _no puedo creerlo...me enamore de un ángel._

Runo: _esto no esta pasando por Dios, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto..._Dan...

Dan:...Runo...

Runo:...escucha, quiero que nos encontremos en el parque.

Dan: ¿que?...pero, ¿como...?

Runo: quédate dormido en una de las bancas del parque, yo estaré sentada a tu lado.

Dan: pero las personas me van a creer loco, voy a parecer que estoy hablando solo.

Runo: ¿hay momentos en el que el parque esta vació?

Dan: creo que si.

Runo: bueno entonces hazlo en esos momentos.

Dan: lo haré.

Runo: ¿me lo prometes?

Dan: te lo prometo.

Ya era de mañana y Dan había recordado lo que le prometió a Runo- _debo estar loco- _ pensó, la mañana paso, y Dan, como se había suponido que en eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde el parque estaba vació. Tenia razón, el parque estaba completamente desierto, se sentó en una de las bancas y cerro los ojos, pero antes de dormirse, pensó: " ¿y si la hermosa chica quien dice que es un ángel con la que he estado hablando todas esas noches es tan solo un sueño? ¿acaso me estaré volviendo loco?". Se quedo dormido, pero se sentía algo dudoso, y cuando empezó a soñar... Ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello liso azul-celeste suelto, con esa mirada tierna, angelical e inocente que sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban, con la luz del sol de atardecer tocando su piel blanca, lisa, suave y delicada, con su vestido blanco que parecía hecho de pura seda fina. Ahí estaba ella, sentada justo al lado de el.

Lo único que pudo decir Dan fue: hola Runo. ( ¡Vaya!)

Runo: hola Dan (-_-''')

Dan: bueno, para que quisiste venir aquí.

Runo: Dan, como te dije estoy enamorada de ti.

Dan: yo también de ti pero...

Runo: y quiero estar contigo.

Dan:...Runo...tu eres un ángel y yo soy humano,...y si, yo también quiero estar contigo pero...no creo que se pueda...ademas yo no te puedo ver si estoy despierto...ademas...aaa...es una locura.

Runo: Dan yo quiero ser humana- empezando a botar lagrimas- siempre he querido ser humana, ahora quiero serlo mas que nunca ahora que te conocí.

Dan...

Runo empezó a llorar.

Dan: Runo por favor no llores- como si no le gustara verla llorar.

Runo paro de llorar, se levanto de la banca, se paro en frente de el, se inclino...y lo beso en los labios. Dan se sorprendió, pero después, se dejo llevar por beso, la podía ver (claro, estaba dormido) y sentir sus labios tocar los suyos. La mano de Runo que estaba posada en la nuca de Dan se empezó a poner de carne y hueso, después la otra mano, después ¡Todo el cuerpo de Runo se estaba volviendo de carne y hueso! Eso solo significaba una cosa: Al besar a Dan runo se estaba volviendo humana. A los momentos rompieron el beso, Dan se despertó, se paro, y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Dan: R-Runo...- con cara de super sorprendido.

Runo: ¿que?...no te gusto lo que hice, ¡Hay por Dios lo siento!...un momento...¿como puedes verme si estas despierto?

Dan puso una cara como si dijera "¿no te das cuenta?"

Runo se toco la cabeza y luego los hombros, aun estaba super confundida.

Dan: Runo...¡eres humana!

Runo: ¿QUE? - seguía con la cara de super confundida, pero luego, la cambio por una de extremada felicidad. Que fue copiada por Dan.

Dan: Runo...- tomándola de las manos- ¿serias mi novia?

Runo se lanzo a abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi se caen.

Runo: Te amo.

La mirada de Dan expresaba sorpresa, pero después se volvió una muy tierna.

Dan: yo también te amo...Mi ángel- susurrando.

Se abrazaron mas fuerte y después se besaron pero esta vez apasionadamente.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Listo he aquí el primer cap...lo voy a continuar pronto **


	2. ¡Ahhh una cita! ¿Romántica?

**Olzzz, bueno el 2do cap ahora. Disfruten. :) Esta historia también tendrá de ShunxAlice, (También me encanta esta pareja)**

* * *

**¡Ahhh Una cita! ¿Romántica?**

Desde aquel día en el Dan y Runo se volvieron, novios (muy importante: fue hace dos semanas) todo era romance, romance y mas romance. Un día Dan decidió llevar a Runo a conocer a sus mejores amigos, la llevo a una gran mansión enorme. Toco el timbre, y les abrió un señor ya mayor, pareciera que era el mayordomo- aaa joven Dan, al parecer viene con compañía- en eso un niño lo interrumpe- Kato, yo me encargo.

Marucho: hola Dan- Marucho era una niño chaparrazo, con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca (no tanto como la de Runo)

Dan: hola Marucho, ella es Runo.

Runo: soy su novia.

Marucho: pues bienvenida Runo, pasen adentro, los están esperando.

Pasaron a la mansión. ¡De verdad era enorme! Tenia cientos de habitaciones que se necesitaba a una guía de turismo para tan solo encontrar el baño. Marucho los condujo a una de las muchas salas de estar.

Dan: ¡Shun, compadre! ¿cómo estas? ¡Tiempo sin verte!

Shun: no molestes Dan- Shun era un chico, serio y callado, alto, mas o menos como Dan, tenia el pelo negro y ojos color ámbar, también tenia cuerpo atlético y bien formado.

Dan: ohh a ti nada se te puede decir.

Alice: hola Dan.- Alice era una chica tierna y buena, tenia el pelo pelirrojo, ojos color marrón-rojizo mas o menos como los de Dan, una cara muy tierna, ademas de un cuerpo muy bonito, en resumen, también era muy hermosa.

Shun y Alice estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, llevaban como pareja un buen tiempo y decidieron entablar ya su amor, se amaban, eso ni dudarlo.

Dan: hola Alice, ella es mi novia Runo.

Runo: hola- con una sonrisa angelical (xD)

Alice: hola, si, Dan ya me hablo ti, ¿desde cuando están juntos?

Runo: desde hace dos semanas, creo.

Alice: Dan es muy linda.

Ya se notaba que Runo y Alice seria muy buenas amigas en el futuro.

Dan: oigan, tórtolos ustedes nunca me avisaron cuando va a ser su boda.- dirigiendo principalmente a Shun, y con tono burlón.

Shun: mira Dan, no molestes si no quieres que...- Alice lo interrumpe.

Alice: tranquilo amor- dándole un beso cerca de la boca, y haciendo que Shun se sonrojara- El niñito Dan solo esta jugando...¿no es cierto?, Dan- mirándolo irónica.

Dan puso cara de cachorrito.

En eso entra alguien a la habitación.

Julie: ¡Ay! una de mis uñas se rompió- casi al borde del llanto, Julie era una chica de cabello plateado-blanco, con ojos azules mas oscuros que los de Marucho, piel morena, también tenia una cara muy bonita, pero picara, y también tenia un buen cuerpo, en resumen, también era hermosa, pero el único problemita era su capacidad mental, era un poquito ( no es cierto) escandalosa y una princesita, y no era tan inteligente que digamos, tenia un novio llamado Billy...Que tampoco era muy inteligente.

Julie le perdió el interés a su uña, porque vio a la nueva novia de Dan- ¡uy, hola! soy Julie.

Runo: hola, y yo runo.

Julie: Ay Runo tu y yo seremos la mejores amigas, puedo sentirlo- abrazando a Runo.

Runo: si, Julie ¿cierto? me caes bien.

Julie: y tu a mi...y Dan...¿piensan casarse y tener hijos?

Dan: JULIE!

Marucho: no los incomodes Julie. Runo siéntete como en tu casa, no le hagas caso a la loca.

Runo:gracias.

Se la pasaron toda la tarde conversando, jugando bolos, conociendo a Runo, socializando. Runo había sido bien recibida por ellos, tenia lo que mas quería, tenia ahora nuevos amigos, un hogar (se había ganado asilo en la casa de Dan) pero lo que ella mas le alegraba, es estar con Dan, el chico del que ella estaba tan enamorada. Después de estar en la casa de Marucho un buen tiempo, y haber salido de ahí, Dan decidió llevarla a un lugar, era una sorpresa. Estaban caminando por una calle.

Runo: ¿a donde me llevas?

Dan: bueno... quería que tu y yo pasáramos un tiempo juntos.- señalando un bello parque con grandes y hermosos arboles, preciosos florales, el pasto verde, con toda la cosa.

Runo sonriendo: Dan...

Dan: ven- tomándola de la mano y llevándola bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol.

Se sentaron y Dan saco un mantel y una canasta con meriendas (ya saben que es un picnik ¿no? ¬¬).

Mientras Dan sacaba la comida, Runo decidió preguntarle algo.

Runo: Dan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dan::...aaa..claro.-sacando la comida y no poniendo mucha atención.

Runo: ¿que es lo que tu mas amas en tu vida?- (en mi fic, esa era la típica pregunta que le hacían los ángeles a los humanos cada vez que "raras veces" se les aparecían a los humanos, Runo no pudo hacer esta pregunta cuando Dan aun no la podía ver cuando estaba despierto, porque estaba tan enamorada que se le olvido por completo.)

Dan no la escucho- (xD)- bueno ya esta todo listo.

Runo: Dan...

Dan: ¿si?

Runo: quería preguntarte algo.

Dan: ¡Ah si! ¿que era?

Runo se quedo pensativa un momentito:...¿que es lo que tengo que te enamoro?

Dan: ooohh...bueno...Runo...tu...tu eres diferente...bueno, de la demás,..ademas de que eras un ángel, y tu sabes como son las chicas de hoy...son...superficiales. Ademas de que eres muy hermosa...¡No solo porque eres hermosa te quiero! ¡Te amo! si...aaa..lo que tienes...t-tu..eres...aaaaa- suspirando y bajando la cara poniendo las dos manos en ella.

Runo se quedo indiferente por un ratito, pero después empezó a reír simpaticamente.

Dan se quito las manos de las cara y se le quedo mirando a Runo.

Runo paro de reír y también se le quedo mirando.

Dan se le fue acercando mas y mas, hasta que la beso, Runo puso sus manos en su nuca y Dan en su cadera. Dan la recostó en el árbol y se puso encima de ella, besándose apasionadamente.

Runo: Dan...mmm..-Dan la besaba- nos están viendo.

Dan: si lo se...y si lo hacen que importa.- besándola, y cuando estaba a punto de besarle el cuello.

-¿se divierten?- una voz algo dura y algo burlona sonó, haciendo que Dan y Runo se pararan rapidamente, parados justo delante de ellos, tomados de las manos y con caras burlonas, estaban nada menos que Shun y Alice.

Shun: ¿se divierten?- con a misma cara.

Dan: Shun,...que gusto verte...justo ahora. _Shun te voy a hacer pedazos._

Runo: Shun, Alice, que gusto verlos aquí.

En eso, Dan puso una cara de "¡Que!"

Alice: si, también me da mucho gusto verte Runo.

Shun: oigan,¿porque no mejor vamos de paseo los cuatro?

Runo y Alice: ¡Siiiii!- Dan seguía con una cara de "¡Que!"

Los cuatro pasearon por casi todo el parque, y Dan seguía con esa cara de "¡Que!" , hasta que reacciono y le dijo a Runo en el oído.

Dan, susurrando: Runo, se supone que esta seria NUESTRA cita.

Runo igual que Dan: pero Dan, ¿no te alegra que tus amigos estén aquí?

Dan: pero Runo, yo dije "Tu y yo, pasar tiempo juntos" no dije "Tu, yo, Shun y Alice, pasar tiempo juntos"

Runo: ¡Oh vamos, Dan! ¬¬

Dan se volteo a mirar a otro lado tipo niño resentido.

Cuando llego el atardecer, Shun y Alice se fueron a su casa (jeje, si, Shun y Alice viven juntos. ¡uy que cositas harán!...oh, perdón), y Dan y Runo decidieron ir a la casa (ya que Runo se había ganado asilo en la casa de Dan), estaban caminando por una calle, Dan no hablaba ya que Dan seguía molesto (tipo niño resentido) Runo trataba de iniciarle conversación.

Runo: esta bonito el cielo ¿no?

Dan asintió mirando a otro lado.

Runo: ¡Oh vamos Dan!¬¬

Dan: pero Runo, yo quería que solo fuéramos...

Runo empezó a presentir una discucion: ¡DAN YA, CREO QUE EMPEZAR A DISCUTIR POR...AAAA...ES ALGO MUY ESTÚPIDO!

Dan se quedo callado (tipo niño regañado)

Runo: ¡Es increíble, que alguien de tu edad...!- no termino de hablar, porque Dan la había besado y acorralado contra una pared de la calle.

Dan: lamento mucho incomodarte mi ángel.

Runo: no importa- lo besa, un beso corto- ademas podemos ir a muchas mas citas.

Dan: ¿que te parece este sábado en la noche? ¿o al atardecer?, esta vez quiero que seamos tu y yo...-le susurra- solos...

Runo: ¿desde cuando te has vuelto ta pervertido?

Dan: no lo soy ¬¬

Runo: te estas volviendo :)

Dan la mira tierno y empieza a cantarle el coro de una canción. ("Angels" de Robbie Williams)

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all... she offers me protection  
A lot of love and afftection  
Wether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfall...  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead.

Runo: Dan...-sonrojada- que hermosa canción- le acaricia la mejilla- gracias.

Dan sonríe: no agradezcas nada mi ángel.

Dan y Runo llegaron a la casa y la mama de Dan, Miyoko, los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Miyoko: hola, ¿como les fue?

Runo: hola, lo siento señora Kuso, pero estoy cansada y quisiera ir a descansar.

Miyoko: oh claro que si linda, hasta mañana.

Runo: hasta mañana...hasta mañana Dan- mirando a Dan con una mirada super tierna.

Dan: hasta mañana.- con cara de enamorado.

Runo se fue a dormir a su cuarto (que era el de huéspedes). Dan suspiro.

Miyoko: uuuu y ¿como les fue?

Dan con la vista perdida: de maravilla mama.- en eso el también se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y mirando al techo, suspiro.

Dan: Runo...

Runo hizo igual (muy cursi -_-): Dan...

* * *

**Con Shun y Alice**

Ya habían llegado a su casa.

Shun, riéndose (a mi me parece muy rara la risa de Shun, es tan fría, me da ñañaras): si que molestamos a Dan hoy ¿cierto?

Alice también riéndose (la risa de ella si me agrada): si...

Shun se le queda mirando.

Alice: y ahora...

Shun acercándose a ella: que tal si...

Alice: esta bien.- tono pícaro.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el segundo, la verdad es que estoy haciendo ahora partes incluidas, se me ocurrieron un poquito mas de cosas para este fic, ojala que les gusten :)**


	3. Mi angel

**Olzz aquí otro capi, por si acaso, voy a cortar aquí una parte ¿si?. Bueno disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Daniel...te deseo.**

Dan y Runo se iban a la casa de Marucho para planear una fiesta para Julie (ya se acercaba su cumpleaños).

Marucho: tal vez podría tener bobos rosados por todas las esquinas.

Dan: mmm...

Alice: bueno eso seria una opción.

Runo: pero que los bobos no sean tan grandes..se vería algo exagerado ¿no creen?

Marucho: si tienes razón.

Shun: ¿y el pastel?

Dan: ¡Por favor! esta vez hay que hacer un pastel bonito...ya saben la ultima vez.. lloro sobre el pastel que no le gusto nada y lo empapo de lagrimas, y nadie quiso comer nada, ¡ni siquiera los bocaditos!

Marucho: fue todo un desastre.

Dan: mi mama podría hacer el pastel ¿no?

Runo: mmm.. podría ser con el interior de vainilla y la crema de fresa y bordes de cereza...

Alice: mmmm ya me provoco Runo.

Shun: si tal vez.

Dan: solo una cosa... asegúrense de que todo sea de color..rosa ¿entendido? ningún otro color

Marucho: ¡entendido señor!

Alice: ay esa ultima fiesta de su cumpleaños...

Dan: no me la recuerdes, ya mucho recordé con lo del pastel.

Se quedaron hasta la tarde averiguando con mucho cuidado lo que a Julie le gustaría. Al caer la puesta de sol, todos ya se estaban despidiendo. Shun y Alice se fueron a su casa ( a hacer mas cositas xD...oh... perdón) Marucho se fue a su clase "Cerámica Fácil-Inscripciones Baratas" Y Dan y Runo se estaban caminando por una acera solitaria, sin rumbo, solo caminando.

Runo: ...

Dan: ...

Runo: Dan...

Dan: si.

A Runo le paso algo por la mente y dijo: Dan...quiero darte las gracias.

Dan: ¿las gracias? ¿de que?

Runo: bueno...por ser tan amable conmigo y aceptarme en tu casa y amarme.

Dan: bueno...de nada.

Runo: no...-suspira- quiero agradecerte de alguna manera

Dan: ¿y...como piensas agradecerme?

Runo le susurra algo en el oído y Dan se quedo en shock.

Dan: a-aa-aa R-Runo.

Runo: Daniel...te deseo

Dan:...- aun en shock.

Runo: escucha... quiero agradecerte de alguna manera, el que me ames...ademas, no se porque pero..quiero...

Dan: Runo...esta bien que quieras ...pero... -la toma de las manos- todo a su tiempo.- con una sonrisa.

Runo lo mira como si la hubiera desilusionado.

Dan pensó un un momento, dio un suspiro y la miro y sonrió haciendo que Runo también sonriera. Los dos se fueron a una casa que nadie compraba y se metieron a una cuarto que tenia una cama no muy cuidada al centro. Dan la miro como si dijera "¿segura?" . Y Runo asintió. Luego se besaron apasionadamente, Runo le iba quitando la camisa, se quitaron sus ropas, se tiraron a la cama. Y ya se sabe el resto...

* * *

Ella estaba echada en su pecho y el la estaba abrazando, acariciándole los cabellos tan lisos que tenia.

Runo: wuao...

Dan: si wuao...

Runo: no pensé que se sentiría tan bien.

Dan: si

Runo: ¿tu ya lo habías hecho?

Dan: ¿que? no...no, claro que no, tu eres la primera con la que lo hago.- con una sonrisa.

Runo le devuelve la sonrisa.

Dan: Te amo mi ángel.

Runo: Dan yo ya no soy un ángel.

Dan: para mi siempre seras mi ángel- la mira tierno

Y Runo le devuelve la mirada, luego se besan apasionadamente

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Les dije que iba a cortar una parte...Bueno pronto lo continuare ;D **


	4. Mi vida se viene abajo

**Bueno... aquí lo continuo eeehhh...disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Mi vida se viene abajo**

Amanecía, y todo era muy hermoso, los arboles estaban verdes, el sol recién saliendo, y tres chicas juntas en una habitación de la casa de Marucho donde acababan de hacer una pijamada.

Alice y Julie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Runo: Shhhh... cállense las escucharan.

Alice: Runo ¿enserio lo hicieron?

Runo...si- sonrojada y hablando bajo.

Julie: ¿cuando?

Alice: ¿donde?

Julie: ¿como?

Runo: ¡¿COMO?

Julie: lo siento...yyyy ¿lo disfrutaste?

Runo: JULIE!...si...

Alice y Julie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Runo: CALLENSE

Alice y Julie: :3

* * *

Dan se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado solo, sentado en su cama con la vista al suelo, tenia un puño cerrado que contenía algo. Insinuaba.

Dan: hoy se lo diré- decía decidido, en eso Dan agarro el teléfono que estaba cerca y llamo a Runo (jeje, si, Dan le compro un celular)

Dan: alo.

Runo- ¡Dan! hola ( la voz de Runo se escuchaba desde el teléfono de Dan)

Dan: Runo, ..te gustaría salir esta tarde

Runo- ¿salir? claro- en eso se escuchan los terribles gritos de Alice y Julie.

Dan: ¿que es todo eso?

Runo: nada nada...¿en donde te encuentro?

Dan: en el mismo lugar donde fue la ultima vez que me visitaste en mis sueños.

Runo- si- con voz dulce.

Dan: bueno entonces nos vemos allá.

Runo: si.- terminan la llamada.

En eso Dan mira su puño cerrado que contenía algo y lo apretó mas fuerte.

* * *

Alice: ¿era Dan?

Runo: si

Julie: uuuuhhh ¿quiere hacer mas cositas?

Runo: JULIE!...- respira y se calma- quiere que nos veamos esta tarde.

Alice: bueno, buena suerte- tono pícaro.

Runo se sonroja

* * *

Shun se encontraba en la casa de Dan.

Dan:...hoy se lo diré Shun, créeme, no me acobardare.

Shun: si, ojala...oye Dan, ¿enserio lo hicieron?

Dan se sonroja: si...

Shun: uyayay...- tono pícaro

Dan: ¡SHUN! no me vengas con "uyayay" que yo se que tu también lo haces con Alice.

Shun se sonroja:...no es cierto

Dan: si lo es

Shun: no lo es.

Dan: si lo es -_-'

Shun: no lo es.

Dan: ¡Maldita sea Shun! ¡Si lo es!

Shun: no-lo-es

Dan: si lo es, si lo es, si lo es, silo es, silo es, siloes, siloes- hablando rápido y cada vez mas fuerte- siloes, siloes, siloes, ¡SI LO ES!

Shun -_-': sabes que Dan no voy a seguir interesado en esta "discucion" yo ya no soy un niño...como ¡Tu!

Dan le saca la lengua y se va.

Shun: _¡MALDITA SEA ME GANO!_

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Dan nunca se había sentido tan nervioso "¿como empezare para decircelo? "¿reaccionara bien cuando se lo diga?", esas eran dos de las muchas preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza cuando ya estaba llegando al parque, de pronto esos nervios se convirtieron en susto para el. Estaba esperándola, cuando una voz angelical finalizo su espera.

Runo: hola- Runo estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba justo encima de la rodilla, la parte de arriba en forma de corazón (con manga corta) con bordes amarillos que combinaban con una bincha y zapatos del mismo color, también tenia un cinturón se tela en la cintura de color amarillo. Se encontraba con el cabello suelto.

Dan: Runo, estas preciosa.

Runo: gracias- dulcemente

Dan: Runo te citado aquí para...para decirte algo

Runo: ¿a si? ¿que?

Dan: pues...aaaaa...Runo...yo...

En eso un enorme perro rabioso estaba corriendo justo hacia ellos, que salieron corriendo ni bien lo vieron (xD). No llegaron muy lejos sino hasta una calle desierta que estaba cruzando la extensa autopista.

Runo: creo...que lo perdimos- jadeando un poco.

Dan: si.

Runo: bien, ¿que me ibas a decir?

Dan: aquí no Runo, mejor vamos de vuelta al parque ahí quiero decírtelo...es algo muy importante para nosotros- termino con tono tierno.

Runo: claro- con el mismo tono.

Se encaminaron hacia el parque. Estaban cruzando la autopista y entonces...todo paso rápidamente, un camión estaba a unos seis pasos de atropellarlos, Dan, inmediatamente empujo a Runo fuera de la autopista. Lo único que pudo escuchar Runo fue- ¡RUNO!- por parte de Dan, luego sol o escucho un tremendo golpe. De ahí nada. Runo se levanto del suelo de la acera y vio a en la autopista a Dan tirado en la autopista, moribundo y sangrando.

Runo: ¡DAN!- corriendo hacia el

Dan: aaa Runo.

Runo le miro el cuerpo, estaba todo ensangrentado. Runo empezó a llorar.

Dan: Runo por favor...no llores.

Runo: no te preocupes Dan te...te vas a salvar...

Dan:...no...yo...veo...me están llamando.

Runo: ¡No! ¡No los escuches Dan, no los escuches!- botando mas lagrimas.

Dan: Runo...

Runo:...

Dan: si quieres...saber...que es lo...lo que mas amo..en la vida...y si...ellos me..preguntan lo mismo...- sacando una cajita, Runo la abrió y no pudo evitar llorar mas en llanto...Era un anillo de compromiso- les diré que...Tu...

Runo: ¿Dan? ¡¿Dan? ...¡DAN!

Era en vano, por que en ese momento...Dan había cerrado los ojos...para siempre

* * *

**Siguiente: Epilogo **

* * *

******PERDÓNENMEEEE OTRAAA VEEEZ!... Así es la historia, el humano muere...buajajaja noooo...T_T ... bueno snif...hasta el epilogo snif**


	5. Epilogo

**Hola de nuevo, aun sigo llorando por Yo haber matado al muy querido personaje Dan Kuso, bueno snif, ahí les va el epilogo snif.**

* * *

**Cap5 Epilogo **

Un día después de la muerte de Dan, decidieron hacerle un velorio (con Marucho pagando todo). Shun y Alice no pudieron evitar echar lagrimas por esto, tampoco Marucho, ni Julie, menos la madre de Dan; pero la que de veras se llevaba la peor parte era Runo, que lloraba todos los días sin cesar, pidiendo a gritos ser un ángel de nuevo para poder estar con el, pero lo único que conseguía era llorar mas. En el velorio todo era penumbras y llantos, mientras un difunto Dan estaba descansando plácidamente en un ataúd de madera, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón color crema. Paso una semana después de que lo enterraron y Runo se encontraba sentada en una banquita del baño con la vista perdida y un leve shock, con una prueba de embarazo en la mano indicando positivo. Se levanto del banquito y se dirigió hasta el espejo con la misma mirada, pero luego su mirada cambio a una de extremada tristeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_Dan y Runo se encontraban acostados en la hierba del parque donde se besaron por primera vez._

_Dan no dejaba de mirarla: eres tan preciosa._

_Runo lo mira y sonríe._

_Dan: ¿sabes cuanto te amo? _

_Runo: no se cuanto pero debe ser infinito_

_Dan: no, todavía mas- _(tórtolos -_-)

_En eso, _(claro)_ se besaron suavemente, y al cabo de los minutos se convirtió en apasionado._

Runo empezó a tener recuerdos de todos los momentos gratos y románticos que tuvo con Dan, intentaba no acordarselos pero algo hacia que fuera imposible, no soporto mas y empezó a llorar en llanto otra vez, se tiro a la cama y grito: DAN!...!DESGRACIADO!...¡Por que me dejaste!- se quedo así casi toda la noche.

Y a la mañana siguiente se fue a la casa de Marucho donde estaban Alice y Julie.

Alice: ¿enserio Runo?

Runo: si, dio positivo.

Julie: lo lamento

Runo: no Julie, estoy feliz... tendré un hijo.

Alice: un hijo de Dan- hablando bajo para que no la escucharan, pero Runo si la escucho.

Runo: ...me tengo que ir...

Sale de ahí dejando a Julie y Alice con lastima y pena por ella. Sabían que estaba sufriendo, y tener un hijo le complicaría mas las cosas.

Runo se fue al parque donde vio por primera vez a Dan. Se acaricio el vientre susurrando: te voy a cuidar como a un tesoro chiquito...tu eres lo único que me queda de el...sabes que te quiero- Runo lo había perdido todo,eso es lo que ella pensaba, ya no volvería a la gloria de los ángeles, ya no tendría el amor de Dan, ya no tendría nada.- _Ya no me queda nada...solo mi hijo...Yo se que Dan ahora esta feliz por la noticia- _se quedo ahí...Ella sabia que el niño necesitaba un padre, pero para ella no había otro hombre que la hubiera echo mas feliz a ella y a su hijo que Dan. Ella sabia que nadie lo reemplazaría.

Y desde el cielo se veía a un espíritu llamado Dan, con cabello castaño y ojos cafés-rojizos, viéndola con una mezcla de tristeza, felicidad y ternura diciendo: claro que estoy feliz...te espero aquí, amor...

* * *

**TTT_TTT bueno espero que les haya gustado :') . Comenten y digan sus opiniones...:')**

**Hasta otro fic ;') SAYONARA!**


End file.
